A service level agreement (SLA) is a contract that defines the parameters (e.g., quality, availability, etc.) under which a service provider provides services to a customer. For instance, a service provider that provides data services over a communications network may carry data over the network according to a defined level of service. The defined level of service may set goals for network service metrics such as mean time between failures, mean time to repair, and/or mean time repair, data rate, data throughput, jitter, delay, bandwidth, or the like.